


Vital Signs (or lack thereof)

by Anna_banana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 5 Times Plus 1, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Crack, M/M, Slash, Vampires, simi - Freeform, valewis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: 5 times Valtteri doesn't realise his boyfriend is a vampire plus the one time he does.AKA the one where Valtteri looks back and realises in hindsight he really missed some rather obvious clues that he is dating a vampire.





	Vital Signs (or lack thereof)

In hindsight Valtteri has absolutely no idea how he missed all of the signs that his boyfriend is a vampire. Looking back he realises there was a lot of clues. I mean really, how didn't he figure it out sooner? Thinking over his and Lewis' relationship he realises he had five big clues before he found it out.

**1\. Night Time**

It's important to realise that Valtteri and Lewis met at night time. Whilst daylight doesn't kill vampires it does make them feel very ill and being up during the day is to be avoided whenever possible. 

Valtteri first meets Lewis when he moves away from home and gets a new job. Although he never imagined being a bouncer the pay is good and he likes the people at the club where he works. Lewis is a bartender there, which is how they meet each other. Both work at night and everyone in the club sleeps during the day. So it's no surprise really that he doesn't think anything about it. Admittedly there is a whole lot of very literal "bloody Mary's" on offer.

**2\. "I've already ate."**

Valtteri rarely goes over to Lewis' for dinner, or well whatever the weird night shift version of it is. Eventually however Valtteri is invited over with Lewis promising to make him dinner. He sits at the table and begins to tuck into some pasta, he looks up in confusion however when Lewis doesn't join him.

"Aren't you having anything?" He asks.

Lewis shakes his head in reply and says with a grin on his face."I'm good thanks man, I've already ate."

Valtteri is baffled by this but doesn't think too much about it. The pasta is pretty good so he just carries on eating, trying his best to ignore that his boyfriend watching. Later on they are watching a film popcorn in hand. Yet again he's surprised when he doesn't notice Lewis eating anything. Knowing how fit his boyfriend is however he figures he must be on some super strict diet. He puts the thought in the back of his mind and resolves to ask about another time as they finish off the movie.

**3\. Invitations**

Valtteri hears his doorbell ring and jumps up quickly to answer it. He has one final look around the flat before heading to his door to answer. This is Lewis' first time over at his after all and he wants to make a good first impression. As Lewis is already at the door surprisingly on time, Valtteri realises this is the best he can do with the place. The bell rings again and he hurries to answer the door.

"Hey," he says, smiling at the ridiculousness of Lewis standing outside with his comfy clothes on and lavish flowers in his hands. Valtteri gives the Brit a kiss on the cheek and thanks him before beginning to pull him through the door. Just in front of the door however Lewis stops.

"Can I come in?" He asks with a grin on his face. Valtteri rolls his eyes at that thinking he's just being cheesy. "Of course you can," he answers easily. He tugs Lewis towards the door again and this time the other man lets him.

**4\. Silver**

The two are going to a party of Valtteri's friends, Sebastian and Kimi, to celebrate the other Finns' birthday. This is Lewis' first time meeting the other couple and as such he's pulling things out of his jewellery drawer frantically. Valtteri thought the drama was done with after picking his outfit but apparently not. Looking at all of the options and trying to have an opinion he does notice one thing with interest.

"You really have a lot of gold stuff." As he is saying this Lewis lets out a chuckle.

"Well it's a lot better than silver." Lewis answers still laughing.

Valtteri looks down at his own accessorising, his one plain leather watch with a shrug. 

"I guess you're right," he answers. "You're ready to go now though yeah?"

He groans and flops down on the other man's bed as soon as he hears the reply.

"What about shoes, Valtteri?" 

**5\. Garlic**

Short on time today, Valtteri decides to eat out. He quickly shovels down a takeaway before rushing over to his boyfriend's house. He is a bit late but considering what Lewis is normally like he figures it will be okay. He knocks on the door only slightly out of breath and it's not long before Lewis answers it.

"Was nearly getting worried about you. You're never late." Lewis says as he lets Valtteri into his flat.

"Sorry about that." Valtteri answers, "Just had to have a super quick dinner and my delivery was late."

At that Lewis starts sniffing and tries his best to cover the grimace on his face.

"Oh, what did you have?" He asks, already wary of the answer.

"Um, just a curry with garlic Nan," he says, "It was pretty good to be fair." As he's talking he misses the screwed up look on Lewis' face as the other man is busy grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys before they leave.

When they are out with Lewis' friends, Valtteri fails to notice that Lewis doesn't kiss him on the lips until he's quite a few strongly flavoured alcoholic drinks in. While he does wonder at the fact that Lewis is friends with quite a lot of vampires he doesn't find it too surprising . After all there's always loads of them at the club at night.

**+1. Biting**

They are having a lazy night in, sitting on the sofa kissing languidly when Lewis pulls away slightly to talk to him.

"So," he asks, "how do you feel about biting?"

At that question Valtteri's mouth opens in shock. He asks Lewis to be more specific, trying to act as casual about it as possible.

"You know like um, for feeding from you. I mean I've done it before but obviously recently I've just been using blood banks but I'd like to do it with you sometimes if you're comfortable. You've never done it before right?"

By this point Valtteri is thinking over the past few months feeling like a total idiot. Luckily though it's not a big deal to him really so he decides not to bring his lack of awareness up.

"Oh no I've done it a couple times before. For Seb when Kimi's been away and he's been really struggling."

As he goes on Lewis begins to bare his teeth. Valtteri runs a gentle hand down his cheek and the Brit retracts his teeth grinning sheepishly. 

"Sorry um, I'm not really used to that I've only had another serious relationship with a vampire. Although I have heard we're meant to get a bit possessive about biting when we're with someone seriously.

Trusting Lewis as much as he does, Valtteri knows the other man doesn't mean anything bad by that. Steering the conversation back to its original point Valtteri shuffles closer to Lewis on the sofa.

"Bite me then." He says as casually as possible, with what he hopes is an alluring tilt of his head.

Lewis does and they both think it's the best bite they've ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :D  
> Yes the vampire that Lewis used to date is obviously Nico and yes of course I had to include simi. I won't be continuing on that front though as there's a lot of incredible Seb vampire fics out there ;)


End file.
